memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Quinn
Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn is a female Human in the 24th century. (''Birds of Prey'') Biography Harleen Quinzel was originally a psychiatrist working for Arkham Asylum. It was through her work that she eventually met the Joker. While trying to rehabilitate him she fell in love with him. This led to her breaking him out of Arkham Asylum. After breaking him out she built the identity of Harley Quinn, his criminal girlfriend. She apparently kept her criminal activities a secret as she was able to return to a civilian life after he was put into prison. She was just as manipulative and dangerous as he was. Indeed, her knowledge and expertise of psychology and psychiatric therapy made her even more dangerous then the Joker on one level because she could expertly manipulate others to do her bidding and pull the strings from behind the scenes via others. This, in turn, allowed her to have a secret identity. She operated with great finesse. Not much is known about their relationship besides the fact they at some point talked about having children before he was arrested and taken to prison. In prison she could no longer have contact with him. This being so she decided to take her rage out on the city she felt had split them up. Her ultimate goals, beyond wreaking havoc in New Gotham were unclear. However, when she returned to New Gotham after having been away, it is implied that she involved with the criminal elements of New Gotham and beginning to build her own crime syndicate. During that time she returned to her life as Harleen Quinzel wherein she opened an office and restarted her practice. It was because of her work as a therapist that she met Helena Kyle who was ordered by the court to attend anger management sessions and as such was referred to Doctor Quinzel's practice. It is strongly implied that Doctor Quinzel was bisexual because of certain things she has done in Helena prescience, such as holding onto her too long during an embrace and sensually licking her face. Very little is known about femme fatale Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Picking up where he Joker had left off, Harleen used her day job as a therapist to achieve her savage purpose - to take control of the city of New Gotham. Quinzel carried out her sinister agenda from afar, manipulating others into doing her dirty work for her. In the midst of her plans, Quinzel met regularly with Helena Kyle, secretly the vigilante Huntress, who was under court mandate to see Quinzel for anger management issues. Quinzel discovered Helena's secret, when Helena accidently blew her cover to save hostages from the Gotham gangster Clayface and his goons. Feeling that she could trust Quinzel with her secrets, Helena let her guard down and told Harleen everything about her secret identity, including information about her crime-fighting partners, the Birds of Prey. After Harleen Quinzel gained metahuman hypnotic abilities, she set a plan in motion to take over New Gotham and destroy the Birds of Prey. With Helena in her thrall, she managed to infiltrate the clocktower and from there broadcast her hypnotic commands all over the city, creating chaos. Only Barbara remained unaffected, and was able to create a device to reverse the effects of Quinzel's hypnotism to rescue Helena and put a stop to Quinzel's madness before New Gotham tore itself apart. Barbara (Oracle) fashioned reflective contact lenses to block her hypnotic gaze, and a reversal to Quinzel's insanity broadcast. Though Quinzel is defeated her ultimate fate is left unrevealed. Presumably she would have been imprisoned, quite possibly in Arkham Asylum. Harley later escaped from Arkham. Harley contacted Dr. Lewis Melfin at Simcron Labs, having him genetically engineer a baby to act as a henchman for her. However, after Simcron lost the baby, having been initially taken by a lab assistant, Quinzel called in Dr. Melfin and expressed her annoyance at his inability to keep the child, telling him he'd be replaced in locating the baby. She called in a mercenary and his men, asking him to locate the baby for her, much to his surprise. They were drawn to Club Slippery, Harleen visiting with the mercenaries. However, when he wasn't there, she remotely turned on his attack mode. While this was expected to have the boy kill everyone around him and return to her, he broke through his programming. Due to this, Dr. Quinzel snapped the neck of the lead mercenary that failed. (''Birds of Prey'') Powers and abilities Abilities *'Manipulation': Harleen Quinzel is very manipulative. She is able to convince people to do anything and is extremely violent. This means she will resort to any means necessary so crossing her is not something people normally do. *'Hypnosis': After using her brain altering device, she gained the ability to send hypnotic suggestions to people via their optic nerve. *'Psychiatry': She has knowledge and expertise of psychology and psychiatric therapy. *'Hand-to-hand combat (basic)': She has also been shown to have some ability in hand to hand combat; being able to hold her own against Helena. Paraphernalia Weapons *Harleen Quinzel tends to be more "hands-off" than other criminals. She only pulls the strings. Equipment *'Brain altering device': A device invented by Harleen that granted her the power of hypnosis. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Bisexual women Category:Arkham Asylum staff Category:Former Arkham Asylum staff Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:Harley Quinn Category:Doppelgängers